We Found Love In A Hopelss Place
by degrassian-says-ily
Summary: Imogen finds a friend in the beautiful Fiona Coyne, but friendship can turn into a romance with just the snap of two fingers.


Imogen sighed, placing her feet on the sidewalk as she shut her car door, averting her father's eyes as he waved goodbye and drove off. She adjusted the strap of her bag, quietly making her way around to the fences by the football field that were barely visible to anyone who would go back there, which wasn't many.

School wouldn't start for about another hour or so, but she told her dad that she had to go in early for Drama. She felt the small piece of metal though her pocket and pulled it out as she sat down.

"One for Eli Goldsworthy when he slapped me yesterday." She muttered, gliding the sharp edge across the smooth skin of her wrist, being careful not to cut the veins.

_"Eli, it'll be alright. You'll see, just try to forget about Clare, it's for the best." Imogen told him, stroking his upper arm as he fumed angrily, his hands shaking._

_ "Alright?" He screamed in his empty house. "Nothing will be alright! I can't just fucking forget her Imogen, you don't understand!" His hand swung quickly and collided with her cheek, leaving a red mark._

_ "Get out of my house!" He screamed as tears formed in Imogen's eyes. He watched her run out the door and slammed it behind her._

Imogen watched small droplets of blood trickle out as she felt the bruise on her face sting a bit.

"One for Clare Edwards when she embarrassed me in front of Eli Goldsworthy last week." She continued, making a second cut, staring blankly at nothing.

_Imogen placed a hand behind Eli's neck as they rehearsed for a scene of the play on a park bench._

_ "Me and you against the world Arie." She whispered, leaning in towards him, closing her eyes._

_ "Oh look, Imogen. Hi there, when you're done rehearsing, I was wondering if you could help me with this research project." A sneer voice came from in front of them. "You know since you're just an expert on everyone." Clare Edwards glared and looked back up at Jake Martin, kissing him wildly and inserting her tongue into his mouth._

_ Eli started shaking when they didn't leave before he finally got up from the bench and walked away._

_ Imogen ran to catch up with him on the sidewalk._

_ "Eli- it's okay," Imogen tried to talk to him but he wouldn't stop walking._

_ "Get away from me! Just go before you ruin anything else!" He screamed as he stumbled away._

"And one for…" She stopped suddenly, fumbling to cover up her arms; she threw the small razor into the bushes and stood up.

"Imogen?" Came a voice from somewhere close to her.

"Oh, um. Fiona Coyne, it's you." She stuttered. "W-what are you doing back here?" She asked, pulling her sleeve down further still.

"Well this is the only place on school grounds to get a phone signal since the cell phone jammers." She grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Daydreaming." She blurted out suddenly, not sure what made her choose that cover up.

"Sounds fun." She raised her eyebrows, chuckling a little. "You wanna come inside? It's getting kinda cold out here." She asked, rubbing her arms.

"Sure," Imogen grinned and walked next to Fiona across the field and to the back doors. "So, what's been going on in the fabulous life of Fiona Coyne lately?" She teased, feeling the fresh cuts sting when making contact with the fabric of her shirt.

"Well Charlie broke up with me, again." She sighed, looking at Imogen. "But hey, that means I'm up for grabs in the lesbian community." She laughed as they opened the back doors.

"Oh, well isn't that- exciting?" Imogen smiled, not exactly sure how to respond. She laughed along with Fiona as they walked through the empty hallway, their footsteps echoed off the walls.

"What's that bruise from?" Fiona's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the side of Imogen's head.

"Oh- that, I- uh, fell. Yesterday actually." Imogen faltered, shaking her head a bit.

"Oh, does it feel okay?" Fiona asked the petite girl.

"It's fine." Imogen lied as they entered the main hallway and sat down on the stairs.

Fiona leaned to the side a bit and lightly planted a small kiss on Imogen's bruise. "Does that feel better?" She smiled.

"Totally." Imogen chuckled, blushing deeply as the bell rang and more people started to flood inside.

"Well I'll see you later Imogen." Fiona stood up but Imogen pulled on her hand softly.

"Wait!" She whispered. "Skip with me?" She made a pouting face.

"Fine." Fiona playfully groaned and pulled Imogen up as the two ran out the front doors between the sea of people, unnoticed.


End file.
